Lightning
by SonicGamerAndArtist655
Summary: I get hit by a lightning bolt and get sent to Equestria. I'm a crazy person and the ponies tend to make crazy things happen. What will this world come to...? Only the future can tell.


I was walking around my neighborhood with a smile on my face. Why I was so happy, I did not know. I just was. I was going to my friend's house to play on his Xbox360 and kill some zombies on Call of Duty. Then, I smelt something when I was nearly there. No, not a dead animal… or the trashcan next to me… or that completely innocent teenage boy in black clothes running away with a lot of money, a gun in his hand, and sirens wailing in the air…Aha! Rain! The smell of rain hung in the air, and I still needed to walk five more blocks. I did NOT feel like running so I just took my awesome time, and enjoyed my "me time".

3 seconds later…

Okay… Maybe I should've run to his house. My long black hair was getting wet! It's too late to save it now, so I just walked on without a care in the world. I was such an idiot… Maybe I'll be ok—

BOOM!

Holy crap! I was being burned all over in a flash! What happened? I then came up with me answer…

Lightning

"What the fu…" I mumbled as I opened my eyes. Another bad idea! The sun is bright as… well… the sun! I blink a few times to regain my eyesight. Surprisingly, I can still get up considering how much pain I'm in. I notice that I'm in a clearing that has beautiful flowers all around. Well, I might as well explore to see where I am. The air smelled fresh and the place looked beautiful, but… cartoony. Nah… I was probably seeing things.

I walk five steps then I saw a dragon… Wait! A **_DRAGON!?_** I gasped loudly. Maybe a bit _too _loudly. He looked back at me with those green eyes. Shhhhhhiiiiiiiiiii-

"AH!" We both yelled and hid behind conveniently placed trees and held our breaths. We both peeked from behind the trees, and seeing the other be scared made us retreat from the tree and inch towards each other.

"Uh… Hi?" we said at the same time.

"Holy crap! You can talk!?"

"Of course I can talk!"

"Stop saying what I say!"

"Shut up!"

"No! You shut up!"

"I hate you already!"

"…"

"AHA!"

"HEY!"

"Grr…."

"Okay this is going on TOO long!"

"…"

"Lalalalalalalallalalalallalala!"

"Ah come on! Books don't even make this go this long!"

"I love ice cream and fudge…"

"HOW ARE YOU THINKING THE SAME THING AS ME?"

"My name is… Oh COME ON!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Okay, were going to say our names at the same time Alright? Cool…"

"1… 2… 3…"

"Spike!"

"Luna!"

"What?" Spike had a surprised look on his face. What did I say wrong?

"I said my name's Luna!" He still looked weird. Oookkkayyyy… this was awkward.

"Your name can't be Luna! There's only one Luna, and that's the royal princess alicorn!" Oh my god… this is… AWESOME! I've got the same name as royalty.

"Well, I guess a new one won't hurt… BUT if it's a problem, I can just put an r in front of it." I said. "Matter of fact, I think that sounds cooler. But I've got one question: Where am I?"

"Well, Lunar, you're in Ponyville."

"What the f-… I haven't ever heard of a Ponyville. Is there a lot of people here?"

"What?" The little dragon looked confused.

"I said is there a lot of people here" I repeated.

"What are people?" He said, confused as a… confused… person.

"…Okay… lemme guess. There is an entirely different species than me that live in this Ponyville place, and judging by the name of this place, they are ponies."

"Yup! Exactly. You're pretty smart Lunar!" He complimented.

"Aww, thanks Spike! You're an awesome dragon bro!" We did a playful fist bump and laughed.

"Heh, thanks! Oh, which reminds me, do you want to go meet my pony friends?"

"Sure thing STD!" I laughed at the pun I made. You have to admit, it's funny! No? Well screw you too!

"What's so funny about the nickname you gave me? I think it's cool! What does it stand for?"

I had calmed down until he said that. He _LIKED _it! This is too funny.

"I-it stands f-for… for Spike The Dragon!" I went into full blast laughter.

"And? What's so funny about that?" He obviously didn't know an STD was a sexual disease… still funny!

"I-it's nothing S-STD…" If my throat wasn't dry, I would laugh again. "Let's go so I can meet your friends." I said wiping off tears of laughter.

Well, this town surely is… racist… I mean really, they ran away and hid as soon as I stepped foot in the freaking village!

"Well, so much for meeting people… err… ponies." I muttered under my breath.

"They're just… really quick to judge others. Pretty soon, you'll be able to befriend them all! I mean they're really that easy to make friends with!" He said.

"Well I hope you're friends aren't like that" I unenthusiastically said.

"Most likely not…" He said.

"STAY AWAY FROM SPIKE YOU APE!" A freaking purple unicorn was trying to kill me. What the heck did I do!? Oh my holy Jesus she has magic fire blasts! I thought he said they weren't quick to judge! _Most likely not…_ oh right. I had to jump, twist and turn to avoid being fried to ashes by this insane pony. Soon she had me cornered._ How did THIS happen?_

_Half A Minute Ago…_

_I went left, right, up, down, right, right, right, left, right, ri- BAM! I smashed into a concrete wall at full speed. Ow… I looked up and saw a ticked off face. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-_

Oh right. I sat there and waited for my death, when…

"STOP!" Oh thank the almighty god! STD is saving me… oh god did I really just freaking say that. Heh… that's funny… _STD is saving me… heh._

But her being shocked caused the blast to be fired from her horn. SSSSHHHHIIIIIIIII-

And that's how I, SonicGamerAndArtist/SonicMlpGamerAndArtist/MlpGame rAndArtist/HYPERDJSHADIC went into Equestria!


End file.
